


Sense8 Drabbles

by SenseNyghtlei (Nyghtlei17)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/SenseNyghtlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something small for the Cluster's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense8 Drabbles

**Lito X Hernando & Daniela** **  
**

“Dani can you hand me that?”

She handed the spoon to Hernando and stole a piece of chicken while he was distracted.  

“I saw that,” he side eyed her.  

“Whut?” her mouth full of food.  “You didn’t see anyfing.”

Lito came up behind Hernando and gave him a bear hug.  “What are my two favorite people doing?”

“Good afternoon, amor,” Hernando smacked his hands away with the back of the spoon.  

“Ouch,” Lito laughed.  “Why so hostile?”

“We are making you lunch.  It started as breakfast but you’ve been out for hours.”  

Lito shrugged and tried to snatch a piece of food.  Hernando fought him off.  “What can I say?  Last night took a lot out of me.”

Hernando made a noise in his throat.  

“What?  You don’t agree?”  Lito turned him around and lifted him onto the counter.  “What do you think Dani?  Should I remind him?”

“Lito, I’m cooking,” he huffed.  

Silent and intently watching, Dani sipped her mimosa. 

* * *

**Sun & Capheus**

On most nights like this, Sun would sit on her couch and stare at the television.  There’d be nothing on that interested her but she’d wrap herself in a throw blanket and pet her dog.  Her mind would start to drift and every time she’d force herself to stare at the television.  Concentrate on the words.  Concentrate on the canned laughter.  Tonight she couldn’t.  Tomorrow she’d go to prison, for her father, for her brother.  For her mother.  

“You’ve come back,” she said to the man sitting on her couch, helping himself to the food she couldn’t bare to touch.  

“That means you must be in trouble, Spirit of Van Damme.”

“I told you I’m fine.  Go away.”  Sun tucked her legs under the blanket.  

“I can’t,” Capheus chewed loudly.  His eyes were glued to the television.  

Sun groaned.  

“Why do they not just look under the table, the cat is obviously hiding under the table.”

She smiled into the blanket, “The cat’s going to swipe at their feet.”  Just as she had said the cat on the television swiped at the characters’ feet.  Cue the laughter.

“You’ve seen this before”

“Many times”

“You’re going to miss this”  he leaned his head on her shoulder.

“I’m going to miss normal things.  Like my bed.  My dog.”

“I’ll come to visit you, Van Damme,” he looked up at her with innocent eyes.

“Sun,” the corners of her mouth twitched, an attempt to smile.  “My name is Sun.”

* * *

**Will X Riley** **  
**

Riley’s thin fingers ran over Will’s hair.  He’d told her _she_ did it, she had saved them.  But that wasn’t true.  Her own demons nearly got them all killed.  It was Will, he’d saved them.  He was brave and protective, everything she was not.  He cared so much for each of them, even though he hardly knew them.  They were his family now and he would always be there to protect them.  “Will,” she whispered in his ear.  There was hardly a chance he would hear her.  

He was still.  

“I love you.”  She kissed his forehead.  

His brow knit, the drugs were beginning to fade.  “Hmm?”  HIs vision was blurry but he could see her just fine in his mind.  Snow white hair and a blue streak, her dimples.  “Riley?”

She reached for another syringe.  How many more times would she have to do this?  They needed to find a way to break Whispers connection to him.  She’d rolled up his sleeve and pushed the needle into his vein.  “I love you,” she brushed her knuckles against his scruffy beard.  

He’d barely come off the last dose before this one started again.  “I know.” 

* * *

**Nomi X Amanita**

“Good Morning, Neets,”  Nomi rolled over to face her girlfriend.  She ran a hand down her spine.  

“Mmm,” Amanita groaned.  “Good Morning.  How are you feeling?”  

“Better, now that I’m home.”

Confused, Amanita looked around.  They were in her mother’s house which of course was like home but not as ‘home’ as their apartment.  “Home?”

Nomi snuggled closer to her chest.  She smelled of a faint floral soap and incense.  “I’m home when I’m with you.”

Neets drew her closer.  “I’m always gonna be with you.  I’ll never leave you alone again.  Fuck those quacks at the hospital.  What do they know, huh?”

Nomi kissed her, a ‘thank you’, an ‘i love you’, kind of kiss.  “I know you won’t.  That’s what I love about you.”

“Anyone messes with my baby again, they better be prepared to die.”

She knew how serious Amanita’s’ words were and it was that loyalty, that bravery, that made her never want to leave the bed.   

* * *

**Kala X Wolfgang**

His lips.  His real lips.  Not the fleeting touch of soft skin, not the ethereal taste of someone else lingering on her tongue.  His mouth on hers, arms wrapped around his neck, standing on tiptoes to reach him.  Still he wasn’t close enough.   _This is real?_ , she smiled under his lips and through his eyes she could see herself.  It’s real.  He’s real and I’m not crazy.   

Wolfgang pushed her away, holding her at arm’s length.  Blue eyes rolled over her, again and again.  “Kala,” he sighed, “you’re beautiful.”

Her lips curled over her teeth, “Wolf-”  He pressed her face into his chest.  Her cheek flesh against the zipper.  The scent of black coffee, cigarettes, and chlorine enveloped her.  This was the scent of home.  

He lifted her chin only to notice the tiny droplets rolling down her cheeks and collecting at his thumb.  “Sorry,” she choked.  “I’m not sure if I’m the one crying or…”

Brown eyes, soft and slightly irritated, stared up at him.   “You’re not.”


End file.
